Do you believe in love on first sight?
by DamCore
Summary: A sharp pain, and suddenly, vaggie finds herself in hell. She would've been helpless, if it wasn't for the girl, that she would spend her day with. But maybe, this encounter is more than it seems at first sight. There is some gorey stuff in the first few sentences. So, if you want to skip those, just start reading after the black separation bar.


A sharp pain. Pain, she never felt before in her life. She tried to scream for help, but it was too late. The knife slit through her thin skin, the few muscles and lastly, through her trachea. She tried to scream, but with every attempt, just more and more blood shot out of her throat. She went to her knees, desperately trying to keep her vital liquids inside her, with her right hand. She tried to grab her attacker with her other, but without any luck. He punched her hand away, and countered with another thrust of the knife. This time in went into her left eye. The pain she felt was like nothing she ever felt before. She tried to desperately scream for help, but no one heard her. No one came.

I will die.

She thought. The girl closed her only eye that she had left and hoped for the sweet release of death to come soon. She released her grip from her throat, and let the blood run out.

Please. End this suffering.

She prayed.

Moments later, she stopped to feeling the pain. She stopped to feel anything. Her head sunk down, and fell to the ground. Everything went black.

There was nothing. She saw nothing. She heard nothing. She felt nothing.

But then, a crash. Everything was still dark, but she began to hear loud conversations all around her. She felt the hard, course surface she was laying on and the smell of rotten flesh in the air.

She slowly opened her eyes, just to feel another sharp pain in her left eye socket. The women slammed her hand against the source of the pain, just to notice something unusual. She slowly moved her fingers over the location, where her eye should be. She felt two, overlapping scars, that where forming a cross.

"what the fuck?", she whispered to herself.

"Oh hello."

She heard a high pitched, female voice above her. The girl slowly lifted her head up from the ground, and spotted a beautiful young girl right in front of her. She was around the same age as herself, and had thick makeup in her face. She was looking down on the woman.

"My name is Charlie!", she said, while stretching out her hand, to help the young girl standing up.

"Where am I? What is this place?!", the girl demanded to know, while grabbing Charlie's hand.

"Well, how do I say this?", Charlie crossed her arms behind her back, and wiggled back and forth on her heels. "You're in hell!", she answered happily, with a big smile.

"What?!", the girl screamed out. "this can't be. No, this isn't happening… Fuck!", the young woman grabbed her head, and stumbled around.

"Don't worry, it isn't so bad here. I have to know, I lived here my whole life!", Charlie assured the girl.

"you're whole life?", she asked confused. .

"Well, yeah.. Lucifer, well, he is, you know, he's my father.", Charlie answered cheerfully.

"Wait, Lucifer? The fallen angel? But if you're his daughter that makes you-"

"yeah, yeah, princess of hell, I know.", Charlie interrupted her.

The girl looked at her in fear, while stumbling backwards.

"What do you want from me?", she asked with a shaking voice.

"I saw you on the street, and assumed that you would either be a newcomer or a passed out drunk. I just tried to be nice, I'm sorry.", Charlie admitted, with a hanging head.

The girl was surprised. Did the princess of hell, daughter of lucifer, just apologized to her?

"Uhm, no… No Problem. I'm sorry. My name is Vaggie, and you're right, I am a newcomer. Just died.", she said with a voice crack, trying to cheer the demon princess up.

"well, then welcome to hell!", Charlie celebrated with wide open arms.

"Uhm thanks.", Vaggie replied, still a little uneasy.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll love it here! We have drugs and booze, all a sinner could ask for!", Charlie explained happily.

"I just died because of a drug deal gone wrong. I won't touch this stuff no more. This could be a new beginning for me.",

Charlie inhaled deeply, her grin grew from ear to ear.

"Is everything okay?", Vaggie questioned.

"Yeeeeees!", screeched Charlie, "hey, do you want to eat something? Come on, let me show you around!"

"I mean, sure we can whoaaah! -", Charlie grabbed the newcomer at her wrist and dragged her with her down the street.

What's wrong with this girl?!

Vaggie asked herself.

If she's telling the truth with her heritage, shouldn't she be more… Threatening? She's less of a demon princess, and more like an overly excited cupcake!

After a few blocks of dragging, they stood in front of an small building. The bright red DINER sign, that rested on its roof, illuminated the street and people beneath it. Charlie moved up the two steps, and opened the glass door. Vaggie followed her inside shortly after. The door slammed shut behind the two girls.

"Good morning! I'll take a coffee and some pancakes, and my friend here can have whatever she wants!", Charlie enthusiastically told the bartender.

"Uhm, I think I'll take a just a water for now.", Vaggie ordered shy.

The bartender was a tall, sweaty taurus demon. Around twice as tall as Vaggie or Charlie themself. He nods with a grunt, and turned around, to prepare their meal.

Meanwhile, the two girls walked around in the shady room. Demons sat in the chairs around them. Some were eating, some drinking, many were drunk or doing drugs. But not a single one of them even looked at the girls. After a bit of searching, Charlie found an empty table at the far side of the small restaurant, where the girls settled down.

Vaggie started the conversation: "Say, if you're the princess of hell, shouldn't these guys like, bow down or something? Or at least recognise you?"

"No, they won't.", Charlie stated, with a hanging head. She exhaled some air, before continuing to talk, "I may be the heir to the throne, but that title is worth next to nothing down here. I have no special rights, no special treats. And, then there's the thing, that, I'm not the daughter, my father wants me to be.", A tear ran down Charlie's eye, which she quickly wiped away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't tell you this, we just met, and what kind of an impression does that make?", Charlie chuckled a bit.

Even though, she was still very confused, Vaggie felt bad for the girl sitting opposite of her.

"Hey, don't worry, I mean, my father never liked me either. So I guess we're even in that.", Vaggie tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks, but, I feel so selfish right now. Alright-", she wiped the tears away from her face, and took a deep breath, "calm down Charlie", she whispered to herself, before looking up again, "So, Vaggie, how do you like hell so far?", she questioned her with a big smile on her face, that felt somewhat off.

"Well, so far, I've met pretty nice people here, despite it being hell.", she replied with a smile.

"Wait, but you've only met me so far-", Charlie broke up her sentence herself, when she realized who Vaggie was talking about, "Ohh, thank you!"

"Haha, no problem Charlie! Hey, but, uhm. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing!"

"Why were you so happy, when I told you, that I would stop drinking and doing drugs?", she questioned.

"Oh well, it's a stupid idea I have, no big deal.", Charlie tried to dodge.

"Oh come on tell me! It sounds interesting!", Vaggie insisted.

"Okay, okay.", she readied herself up, then proceeded to explain: "Well, we down here have a small problem with overpopulation. And so far, my father simply killed off many poor souls, to keep space for everyone. But I simply can't see my people being killed off every year, again and again. I've lost many friends because of that. So I had the idea that, instead of killing them off, I would instead rehabilitate them! I know it sounds stupid. But if it works, I can safe so many souls, who would otherwise be dying in the streets."

"And where do you want to rehabilitate them? Just here on the streets?"

"Of course not! I managed to get my hands onto a hotel, just on the other side of the town. I will send them there, and then, I will help them!", she further explained, "that's why I was so happy, that you wanted to change your ways. You're proof, that not every demon inherently evil."

"Oh, no no. I'm not a demon.", Vaggie explained.

"Uhm, Vaggie, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're in hell. Everybody is a demon."

"Really? I don't feel like one!"

"I can assure you, you are. Why do you think your hair got so long all of the sudden, and that your eye got replaced with an X?", Charlie told her with a smile.

Vaggie hesitated to answer, at first. She didn't even really listened to her. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

Was her smile so cute the whole time?

She thought to herself.

"Well… That sucks.", she admitted.

"Oh, it's not too bad! I've been a demon my whole life, and I'm feeling great!", Charlie jumped on the chair, and swung her arms wide open.

"HEY! Get the fuck down from the chair! NOW!", a deep voice screamed at her. It was the bartender. He was standing right next to them, with their order in his hands.

"Sorry, hehe", Charlie apologized and climbed down again.

The taurus demon grunts again, and threw the order on the table, before turning around and leaving again. Charlie took the fork, and impaled one of the pancakes.

"Do you want some?", she asked Vaggie, while holding the flat cake in front of her.

"Oh no, thank you. I don't want to eat something away from you.", she refused.

"Don't worry! It's too much for me anyway. Here, we can split.", Charlie shoved the plate with the food in the middle of the table.

I can't remember the last time someone wanted to share something with me.

Vaggie thought, before grabbing one of the pancakes with her hands, and biting a piece out of it.

"So, what do you think?", Charlie asked while chewing on her own pancake.

"It's great! Thank you!", Vaggie responded.

The two girls smiled at each other, while eating their meal. After they had finished, Charlie left some money on the table for the taurus, and they both left the restaurant.

"Where do we go now? What is a usual day down here?", Vaggie asked.

"Well, most people take drugs, get drunk or fuck around. Literally.", Charlie responded.

"Wow, the f-word out of such a cute mouth? Didn't expect that.", Vaggie said, smiling.

"Oh, shush!", Charlie's cheeks got red, when she heard that.

They both chuckled a bit, before Charlie continued the conversation: "Well, I know a nice park, not too far from here. If you want to, we can go there."

"Sounds great.", Vaggie responded smiling. She wasn't interested in the park itself. But that women had something on her, that Vaggie couldn't describe.

They walked down the street, and the newcomer looked around. All around her, were demons. Vaggie was a little creeped out, and kept herself close to Charlie.

Soon they arrived at the park, where they sat down on a bench together.

"This feels so odd.", Vaggie whispered to herself.

"What feels odd?", Charlie asked.

"What? Oh just, all of this. Hell, meeting you, it all just feels so weird. Like in a fever dream."

"Well, sorry to hear that. But I can imagine. Suddenly a new life, some girl who you never seen before wants to go on a date with you-"

"A what?", Vaggie interrupted her surprised.

"Did I say date?! I meant going to eat dinner together! Not a date! Haha, why would I go on a date with you? Hehe", Charlie chuckled between the words, while nervously playing with her fingers. She didn't even looked Vaggie in the eyes. "I mean we're both women, wouldn't that be odd?"

"Well, I've been on multiple dates with women on earth.", Vaggie explained.

"Wait, you guys can do that?", Charlie questioned confused.

"Of course. You guys can't? I mean we're in hell. I wouldn't expect someone being gay is anything odd down here.", Vaggie explained.

"Well it isn't, but my father, you see… it… It's complicated. I mean, I myself can't even sort my feelings out!", Charlie began to get louder, "I mean, I obviously like guys, I even had some boyfriends in the past, but, then, some girls grabbed my attention too! I just don't know what to feel anymore! And my stupid father hated when I brought a women back home!", tears began to roll down Charlie's face,"he said, that no princess of hell can be gay! But what if I am, dad?! What the fuck if I fucking am?!", she slammed her fist on the empty seat next to her, while out of a few tears formed many.

She started sobbing, while her head slowly, went down. Through her wet eyes, she could see, how they fell to the ground, when suddenly, she felt something around her shoulders. It was Vaggie's arm, that had hugged the young princess. Charlie was dragged closer to the newcomer, until her head rested in Vaggie's chest. Charlie replied the gesture, and hugged the girl back. Now, her emotions knew no borders. She let everything out, that hat piled up over the years.

"He was only ever happy with me, when I was a child! After that, I was never good enough. Never! When I told him about my idea, he rejected it. Said I should do something useful with my life.", she sobbed.

Vaggie stroke her soft, blond hair, and kissed her softly on the forehead, which finally brought a smile to Charlie's face. The crying girl slowly lifted up her head, and looked Vaggie in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Vaggie. Not all demons are a crybaby like me. I'm sorry for-"

"Stop.", Vaggie interrupted her, with putting one finger on her lips, "no more sorry. No more apologies. Let out, what you need to let out, okay? I'm here for you.", she explained, while wiping away some of Charlie's tears.

"Thank you.", Charlie said under her breath, "hey, can I show you something? It isn't far from here.", she asked.

"You can take me anywhere you want, Charlie.", Vaggie replied with a smile.

The two girls stood up, and walked not far. Charlie lead Vaggie through the park, still crying a little bit, but soon they arrived at a small bridge over a river. Charlie rested her arms on the bridges railing.

"I always come here, when I feel sad. Which, with my family, is quite often.", she chuckled.

"It's beautiful.", Vaggie stated, while looking down at the shining, blue water.

Charlie turned her head away.

"Your parents never said anything, when you brought women home?", she asked.

Vaggie rested one hand on her shoulder.

"I never told them. My father was a strict Christian. And I was drug addicted and gay. I never told him anything.", she said.

"And your mother?"

"Died when I was eight. I never really knew her much."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vaggie.", Charlie apologized.

Vaggie rested her arms on the young girls shoulders and smiled at her.

"What did I tell you about apologizing?"

Charlie smiled at that answer, and decided to ask a question, she wanted to ask Vaggie the entire day.

"Vaggie. I know what I'm about to tell you is ridiculous. But", she breathed in deeply, "Do you believe in love on first sight?", Charlie looked Vaggie deep in her eyes, with a serious stare, "you know, when two people just love each other without any reason, even if they just knew each other for a few hours, you just know that… You love this girl, and want to spend your whole life with her."

Vaggie looked back a Charlie and smiled.

"Yes.", she said, and slowly moved her head forward. She grabbed Charlie's head with both hands and buried them deep into her golden hair. She then proceeded to press her lips against Charlie's.

Charlie closed her eyes, hugged Vaggie, and let her emotions free. But this time, it wasn't sadness it was love.


End file.
